Blood and Feathers
by dreaming.is.what.i.do
Summary: after the wedding. doesnt follow breaking dawn. what happens when the volturi get impaitent waiting for bella to be transformed? is bella hiding something from the volturi and the cullens?-give it a chance, better then it seems. review pleaseeee
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: READ THISS!!**

**This takes place awhile after the wedding. **

**It does not follow Breaking Dawn. **

**Enjoy. **

**Review.**

I hate family meetings, especially when they are about me but I just sat there and took it in. I crossed my arms across my chest; I wanted to hit something or someone. Either way I would break some of my fingers but that didn't matter; I couldn't believe what I just heard. I didn't want to listen anymore but I couldn't help it.

"We might as well wait until it's completely necessary." I just couldn't believe what was coming out of Carlisle's mouth.

I could feel the blush creep up to my cheeks now. Not out of embarrassment but in rage. How could they?! The promise of a lifetime, my lifetime, obviously meant nothing to them, if they could just "reschedule" it. Something was up but of course, I'm not allowed to know. Safer that way, apparently. Stupid, over protective, lying vampires.

"God, I hate when you guys do this."

"Do what?" I looked up to see who asked such a stupid question. Emmett. Of course. If I wasn't beyond pissed I would have laughed at how confused he looked. His brow was scrunched like he was attempting to doing a complicated math problem in his head and his mouth was in a frown.

I huffed and got up from the couch. I started to talk as I made my way to the stairs.

"This!"I gestured wildly with my hands. "I thought you guys were done keeping me out of the loop about things that concerned my "well being". You guys can be just as bad as Edward sometimes."

There was a collection of "Hey!"s from all of them. I kept going up the stairs until I heard I chuckle. I stopped and whirled around on the staircase. I pointed a finger at Edward, who was now shaking slightly from trying to control his laughter.

"Shut. Up." I practically growled the words at him.

I continued to trudge up the stairs. When I go to my room I slammed the door and dug through one of the dresser draws for my iPod. I flopped on the bed and scrolled through my songs. Geez how many songs do I have? Alice must have touched it, damnit.

I still wanted to know why they couldn't trust me to be able to handle myself. Ugh! They're so protective, that's why I wanted to get the transformation over with. Then I wouldn't have to be protected, I could protect myself.

I started to blast Haunted by Kelly Clarkson. It was helping my mood a little; I started to sing along quietly.

_Louder, louder  
The voices in my head  
Whispers taunting  
All the things you said  
Faster the days go by and I'm still  
Stuck in this moment of wanting you here_

_Time  
In the blink of an eye  
You held my hand, you held me tight  
Now you're gone  
And I'm still crying  
Shocked, broken  
I'm dying inside_

_Where are you?  
I need you  
Don't leave me here on my own  
Speak to me  
Be near me  
I can't survive unless I know you're with me_

_Shadows linger  
Only to my eye  
I see you, I feel you  
Don't leave my side  
It's not fair  
Just when I found my world  
They took you, they broke you, they tore out your heart_

_I miss you, you hurt me  
You left with a smile  
Mistaken, your sadness  
Was hiding inside  
Now all that's left  
Are the pieces to find  
The mystery you kept  
The soul behind a guise_

_Where are you  
I need you  
Don't leave me here on my own  
Speak to me  
Be near me  
I can't survive unless I know you're with me_

_Why did you go?  
All these questions run through my mind  
I wish I couldn't feel at all  
Let me be numb  
I'm starting to fall_

_Where are you?  
I need you  
Don't leave me here on my own  
Speak to me  
Be near me  
I can't survive unless I know you're with me_

_Where are you?  
Where are you?_

_You were smiling_

I loved that song. I went to change the song when I heard a crash. Well not so much as a crash, more like the front door being knocked down. I jumped off the bed, and went to run to the door. Only I tripped on my iPod that fell. God I hate being a klutz. As I was scolding myself I heard something that sounded like fighting or struggling, I couldn't be sure. That's when I heard him.

"Oh Isabella! Where are you my dear?"

There was a low growl and some more sounds that resembled struggling. Finally there was another crash and thud. The coffee table in the living room was probably destroyed now. Oh well, they can afford a new one. Really they could probably afford hundreds of new tables.

I went and got up off the floor, the voice sounded so familiar. I'd heard it before, I'm sure of it. I opened the door and the voice spoke again.

"Isabella? Would you mind gracing us with your presence down here?"

I walked down the short hall way and down the first staircase. I kept walking, past Carlisle's office and went to go down the other staircase. As I went to step down I brought my head up and froze.

"Perfect." I muttered.

"What? Not happy to see me? I just wanted to surprise you." He grinned at me, which caused me to shiver. His smile was so kind that it was creepy.

"On the contrary Aro, it's just that I hate surprises. Most of them end up being painful, well for me at least."

"Well I wouldn't want to disappoint your assumption then."

Oh crap.

**A/N: **

**So what do you guys think? Review please**

**Xo Jill**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **

**hiyaa. **

**enjoy. :P**

"_Perfect." I muttered. _

"_What? Not happy to see me? I just wanted to surprise you." He grinned at me, which caused me to shiver. His smile was so kind that it was creepy. _

"_On the contrary Aro, it's just that I hate surprises. Most of them end up being painful, well for me at least." _

"_Well I wouldn't want to disappoint your assumption then."_

_Oh crap._

That couldn't be good. All I wanted to do was panic. I wanted to run but there was nowhere to run. He was faster than I was. Besides I would have to run past him and I didn't want to go that close. All I could tell was that I was in trouble, big trouble but I composed my face into a hard mask like I had seen Jacob use so many times.

"You know, half the time surprises don't go as planned." I had a tight smile on my face; it was that or a grimace. I thought a smile would work a little better. I started down the stairs and when I was near the bottom I stopped, not wanting to be any closer.

I turned and looked into the living room. What I saw put me over the edge. Each of the Cullens had been forced to kneel on the floor. There were two vampires from the guard on either side of them. There was one difference between all of the Cullens, one of them was being held down on a pile of splinters which I suspected must have been the coffee table but got destroyed with the fighting. He was being held down by two guards on his stomach, with a guard sitting on top of him. Edward.

"Don't fret my dear this one will go exactly as planned. I don't want anyone to get hurt on accident."

I've never hated anyone more than I hated Aro in this moment. He was such a vile creature. Not because he was a vampire, no I could never say that; I was married to one after all. I loved Edward and his family so much. I wouldn't want any of them to be hurt in anyway. Aro knew this was my weakness and used it to his advantage. I turned back to Aro and glared at him with all the hate I was feeling and all the courage I could muster.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Oh I wouldn't?"

As he spoke he snapped his cold white fingers. I saw movement in my peripheral vision. I turned my glare away from Aro to see that one of the guards holding Alice had grabbed a fist full of her hair and yanked her head back exposing her neck. He rested his head on her shoulder and exposed his teeth. He started to get closer and as he did my panic started to rise.

All I saw in my head was the images of Edward destroying Victoria

_Flashback_

_She wheeled and flew toward the refuge of the forest like an arrow from a bow._

_But Edward was faster— a bullet from a gun._

_He caught her unprotected back at the edge of the trees and, with one last simple step, the dance was over._

_Edward's mouth brushed once across her neck, like a caress. The squealing clamor coming from Seth's efforts covered every other noise, so there was no discernible sound to make the image one of violence. He could have been kissing her._

_And then the fiery tangle of hair was no longer connected to the rest of her body. The shivering orange waves fell to the ground, and bounced once before rolling toward the trees._

_End of Flashback_

I would not, could not, let that happen to Alice.

"Please, no! Stop! If you touch her I swear you won't live long enough to regret it!"

I could feel I had lost the hard mask and it was replaced with sorrow and anger. Aro had won and he knew it. I felt a gust of air and then Aro was right behind. He brushed my hair to one side and leaned in. He started to whisper in my ear.

"You shouldn't make promises you can't keep my dear. What can a _human_ like you do to a vampire?"

His hand ran down my neck and arm. It made me shiver not out of pleasure but out of pure disgust. Edward's growl rang throughout the room.

"If you _try_ to escape I will kill them, make no mistake of it." He sneered the word try; he knew there was no chance of my escape. He was just trying to get a rise out of me. And he got it.

"Aro, you're dense if you think that doing this will get you what you want. It doesn't matter what you do, you will never achieve the level of power in which your ego wants."

The room was silent for a moment but that swiftly changed. He grabbed my neck in fury and slammed me against the wall. Snarls came from all around the room.

"You're crossing the line Isabella."

There was no point in trying to break free from his grasp. It was too strong, my body was too weak. I could only mutter my true words to him.

"I know no bounds."

**A/N:**

**should i keep going?**

**review pleasee.**

**Xo Jill**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

**hope you enjoy.**

**review.**

"_Aro, you're dense if you think that doing this will get you what you want. It doesn't matter what you do, you will never achieve the level of power in which your ego wants."_

_The room was silent for a moment but that swiftly changed. He grabbed my neck in fury and slammed me against the wall. Snarls came from all around the room. _

"_You're crossing the line Isabella."_

_There was no point in trying to break free from his grasp. It was too strong, my body was too weak. I could only mutter my true words to him._

"_I know no bounds."_

Aro leaned his face in and snarled at me but come on, I had been snarled and snapped at so many times that it didn't faze me anymore. I kept my face blank of any emotion that might cause him to be happy with his performance. He pulled his face back and released his grip on my neck; I'm sure I will have bruises from the pressure.

"You don't really understand what kind of a predicament you're in. You shouldn't talk to your superior that way." He smirked at me. I folded my arms across my chest and smirked right back at him.

"Well if I'm going to die anyway, I might as well piss you off along the way." Then I realized what else he said.

"Wait, wait. What makes you think you're my superior?" When I finished my question Aro burst out in laughter. I swear if he wasn't as hard as marble I would have hit him.

"You think I'm not? Isabella, I am smarter, older, and stronger than you. Therefore I am your superior." I scoffed when he finished.

"You are only all those things because you are a vampire. If you weren't you wouldn't be living right now. So technically you're cheating." I resisted sticking my tongue at him like a child.

He chuckled, "I guess your right about that but it doesn't mean that it's not true. I know many things you don't and done thing you only dream of." I raised my eyebrows questionably.

"Really? Like what?"

"Well now let's see. I have read an entire library of books in one night, I have knocked down a whole forest, by myself I might add, I—"

I rolled my eyes, wow destroying the earth single handedly, yeah I really dream of that. Geez is he still talking?

"—I have driven 7 cars off multiple cliffs, I've met an angel, I've—" I cut him off.

"Wait, what?"

"I've driven 7 cars off multiple cliffs?" I rolled my eyes.

"No after that."

"Ah yes! I've met an angel."

I laughed and he raised his eyebrows like I was crazy. "Aro angels don't exist. I think I would have met one by now if they did."

"Really? You think so?" He smiled his creepy smile at me.

"I've met werewolves and vampires within a few months of living in Forks. If angels existed too I would know."

Aro chuckled, "You don't believe that."

My blood ran cold. He's lying; he couldn't know that they existed. There were rumors, such as within the church but there was never any proof. Could this vampire possibly have some? My curiosity got the better of me and now I had to know.

"Really and when did you meet such a being?" My tone questioned his sanity.

"About a year ago; she came to Volterra. She's one of those people that are always at the wrong place at the wrong time. It also doesn't help that she's around the wrong people; that is how I found out her secret. But I let her go. I knew that one day I would see her again." He gave me a knowing look, like he knew something I didn't want t him to. I gritted my teeth; I knew he wasn't done with his pointless rant.

"After she had left, I did some research on angels. They are very fascinating _creatures_." He sneered the word like they were pitiful. It got me mad.

"They're not creatures, they're pure beings Aro."

"Oh, so you do believe in them?" He smirked at me and I smirked right back at him. If he wanted to play these stupid games so could I.

I shrugged, "I'm not sure if I do. I just know what I know from church and such."

Aro sighed. "Oh well then. No need to worry about those '_beings_' for now. You know Isabella you could have escaped all this; saved them and yourself all the trouble." He gestured between me and the Cullens and then crossed his arms across his chest

"So why did you stay? He let you go and yet you let him back in. you probably would be safe now if you didn't." He stroked my face and I resisted the urge to spit at him. Edward let out a menacing roar but couldn't break free of the guards.

"Why should I explain myself to you Aro? It's none of your business and has nothing to do with what you're doing to us now."

"Come, come now Isabella. What's your real purpose here?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about. I live here, they are my family."

"Sure Isabella, keep lying to yourself."

**A/N:**

**and so the plot thickens :P**

**i try to end each chap on a dramatic note.**

**hope you enjoyed.**

**review pleasee**

**Xo Jill**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**

**hey guys im soooo sorry!**

**i started school in sept and i always have issues during the first few months.**

**im pretty much failing 3 classes / but i am sorry!**

**i hope to make it up to you all by giving you a chap thats longer than any of my other ones :)**

**please tell me what you think, if your still reading this; which i hope you areeee33333**

**enjoyy and please please please reviewww when finished.**

"_Why should I explain myself to you Aro? It's none of your business and has nothing to do with what you're doing to us now."_

"_Come, come now Isabella. What's your real purpose here?" _

"_I have no idea what you are talking about. I live here, they are my family."_

"_Sure Isabella, keep lying to yourself."_

"I'm not lying to myself Aro. You have no right to judge the relationship I have with them."

Aro rolled his eyes. He was almost out of patience, even_ I _could tell.

"Look Isabella we are sort of pressed for time here. So if we could just move this along. I didn't want to make a production out of this."

I snorted and looked at him; the amusement was clear in his eyes though his mouth was in a tight line.

"Liar."

He laughed.

"Dear, we really must be going. As I said before we are kind of pressed for time."

He moved toward me swiftly and grabbed my arm. He started pulling me.

"Wait. Don't I get to say good bye to the Cullens?"

Aro looked back at them and then toward me. He sighed and let go of my arm.

"I suppose but make it quick."

I ran over to Emmett first; he was the closest. I took one look at his face and had to hold in a sob; he looked like he was doing the same. Even though he was on his knees I had to stretch a little to give him a hug. I pulled away somewhat so I could whisper in his ear.

"Em, I could really use one of those big bear hugs right now."

I pulled away from his ear and leaned my forehead against his. He was really the big brother I never had and I was going to miss him so much.

"You know I would Bella but these bastards probably wouldn't let me do it."

I laughed but it was cut a little short by a sob that escaped with it. I kissed his cheek.

"Take care of yourself, Em."

I walked away from Emmett knowing if I looked back I would break down and cry but I wouldn't give Aro the pleasure of knowing I was as defeated as he wanted me to be.

I then walked up to Rosalie a little hesitant. I mean we've only been on good terms with each other for a few months. I looked her in the eyes, expecting to see some form of fury burning in them but I only saw a deep sadness.

"Rosalie I am so sorry for this. I know we haven't been the best of friends but I want you to know I do love you like any other person in this family."

"Bella I am sorry it has to end this way, I never would have wanted it this way."

I laughed. "Planned my death before, have you?"

She laughed with me. "Maybe once or twice but that was before I started to like you."

I smiled at Rosalie and hugged her. "Thanks for everything Rose."

I stepped up to Jasper and gave him a quick hug but I put all my love for him into it. His emotions were probably going haywire and I didn't want to affect him more by tempting him. He's always had the most trouble with the Cullen…diet.

"What kind of a hug was that, Bella? Rosalie got a better hug than I did."

We both laughed. "Sorry Jasper but I don't want to push you; I can't imagine how hard all of this is on you."

"Yea there are a range of emotions going on in here; lots of anger and sadness for sure. But Bella, I want a better one then that half assed shit you just gave me."

He smiled at me, he did look in control. So I hugged him with as much force I could. Geez, only three goodbyes and I am already drained. I can't imagine saying goodbye to… oh god I don't think I can. I won't survive that.

I turned to Esme and saw she shaking trying to hold in sobs that threatened to break free.

"Esme I love you like my own mom. You treat me like your own daughter even though I put you all through so much trouble. I don't deserve to know any of you. You're all so wonderful."

I hugged her and kissed her cheek. A sob escaped her lips.

"Bella I treat you like my daughter because you are, just like Alice and Rosalie are. Also it is us that don't deserve you; you and your spirit brightened up this family. You have done wonders for us all; especially Edward."

I sighed. "Yea well this whole thing can't be good for anyone. Take care of your kids Esme, they're going to need you."

I shuffled over to Carlisle and looked at him with pleading eyes begging him to understand me.

"Carlisle, you have to believe me I never intended for this to happen. I didn't—"

"Please Isabella tell us what you did intend." Aro interrupted with a smirk.

I turned toward Aro; I wanted nothing more than to strangle him right now. I pushed those thoughts aside, put on a smile and tried to talk in my sweetest voice.

"First of all Aro it's rude to interrupt. Second of all I intended to live with my family in piece and to have a wonderful marriage with Edward but some sadistic old vampire with an inflated ego came along and fucked it up."

Aro glared at me and growled. "Now if you will excuse me I haven't finished saying goodbye to my family."

I turned back to Carlisle. "As I was saying, I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I love your whole family and never wanted to put them in any danger. I truly wish I could change this but I can't. You do believe me, don't you?"

"Of course Bella. How could I not? You're a great person; you accepted us for who we were, you loved Edward and I agree with Esme you have been amazing with this family, you have changed everyone for the better. We all love you, no matter what is said or done."

I hugged him and whispered, "Thank you."

I moved away from Carlisle and before I even got to her she started to talk.

"Bella I'm so sorry! This is my entire fault. I should have seen this coming but I didn't! Please I'm sor—"

"Alice, you're the best friend a girl could have. Don't worry, I don't blame you."

I pointed to myself. "Danger magnet, remember?"

I laughed another sad excuse of a laugh and hugged her.

"When I leave, don't let the boys try anything stupid, ok?"

She laughed. "What makes you think I won't try something stupid with them?"

I pulled out of our hug and took her face in my hands.

"Because I'm asking you not to. Alice they need their physic. How else with they keep out of trouble?"

I looked around and smiled slightly. "Well at least the trouble I don't cause."

I hugged her for what I hoped wouldn't be the last time. Hope. The word meant nothing to me right now. I pulled away from Alice and looked her in her eyes briefly. I smiled while I smoothed her hair down.

"You look like you had a fight with a lion and lost."

She glared at me but a smile slowly spread across her face. I took a step back from her and ran my fingers through my hair. I didn't want to have to do this to _him_ or to any of them for that matter. I turned away from Alice with a sad sigh.

And I swear to god, I nearly died right then and there.

**A/N:**

**ok so how was it?**

**i hope you all dont hate me for being so fricken sloww.**

**reviewww.**

**please and thank youu.**

**Xo Jill**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:**

**Heyy i hope you all are still there.**

**soo sorry for the long wait. i had such writers block and my laptop wasnt workingg!**

**once again sorry! show me you still care by reviewing!**

_I looked around and smiled slightly. "Well at least the trouble I don't cause."_

_I hugged her for what I hoped wouldn't be the last time. Hope. The word meant nothing to me right now. I pulled away from Alice and looked her in her eyes briefly. I smiled while I smoothed her hair down._

"_You look like you had a fight with a lion and lost."_

_She glared at me but a smile slowly spread across her face. I took a step back from her and ran my fingers through my hair. I didn't want to have to do this to __him__ or to any of them for that matter. I turned away from Alice with a sad sigh._

_And I swear to god, I nearly died right then and there._

Seeing Edward face down in a pile of coffee table splinters infuriated me and made me want to cry. But it just gave me more courage for my demand.

"Let him up."

The guard sitting atop him looked down at me and laughed. His eyes were filled to the brim with amusement. You could even hear it in his voice.

"Please. Who do you think you are? You're nothing but a pathetic little human."

Snarls rang throughout the room. They only helped me stand up to this jerk.

"I thought that people got smarter as time when on; not dumber. Well I guess everything has an exception and in this case, you're it."

He snarled and snapped in my face. I didn't even flinch. He moved back a bit looking like he was about to pounce on me. I shot him a challenging look.

"Do it. I dare you."

"Don't touch her Scott. I need her alive… for now."

I rolled my eyes at Aro's words. I muttered under my breath. "Jerk."

Aro laughed it off. "Times ticking away dear."

"Yeah, yeah. I know." I shot a look at the guard; Scott.

"What?" Is he serious? Was he an idiot?

".HIM." I emphasized each word.

Scott looked at Aro. Aro must have nodded or something because Scott got off Edward and helped the other two guards lift him in a kneeling position.

Edward hung his head and his I could tell that his eyes were on the ground. His hair was more disheveled then usual and was all in his face. I took my finger and lifted his chin like he would always do to me. I took my other hand and ran it threw his hair, removing it from his face.

I moved both my hands so they cupped his cheeks. I just stared into his eyes for a while. They were swimming with anger and a deep sadness. I imagine mine held those same emotions.

I leaned in and kissed his pale forehead. I placed my forehead against his and sighed.

"I'm so sorry Edward."

There was so much that I wanted to say; to do. I didn't want our life together to end like this. I always though we had so much more time together. I thought we had _forever. _Maybe not.

"Bella! None of this is your fault! How could you even think that?!"

"Edward, it is." I lowered my eyes to the ground in shame.

"Bella look at me." I didn't.

"Isabella. Look. At. Me. Now." I cringed at the harshness of his voice.

"Please look at me, love." I lifted my eyes at his soft whisper and met his.

"None of this could ever be your fault. We should have seen this coming. It's our fault and now you're paying for it."

"Don't worry; I can take care of myself." I gave him a small smile. He didn't return it.

I leaned in and pressed my lips to his. It wasn't like the other worried goodbye kisses we had. It was a slow, soft kiss. I could only hope that he understood just how much he meant to me. I pulled away and pecked his lips again. I could feel the tears rolling down my cheeks.

"I love you, so much Edward. I always will, ok? No matter what."

"I love you too Bella, more than you know." I laughed and shook my head.

"I doubt that." And then I got what I was looking for. He gave me his crooked grin. I swear every time it makes my heart melt to mush.

"Don't ever doubt me, love."

"Never again, Edward." I stole one final kiss, wiped my eyes, and stood up.

I turned around and look at my family. I put on a hard face and a small smile. They all looked so hurt and broken. I hated it. I let out a big breath and ran my head through my hair. I turned to Aro and put my hands on my hips.

"Now what, Aro?"

"Now my dear, we leave."

He approached me and I saw Alice stiffen from a vision. Aro swung me onto his back and leaped through the front door. I looked back and saw the look of panic on her face about what I guess I'll never know. But one guess says it was about me.

Decisions had been made.

**A/N:**

**I am once again so sorry for the delay.**

**Forgive me :/**

**review would be wonderful3**

**Xo Jill**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:**

**I know you all hate me. If your still reading, thank you and i love you.**

**My focus problems are so bad that its not funny :/**

**Please let me know your still there by reviewing**

**Xo Jill**

_I turned around and look at my family. I put on a hard face and a small smile. They all looked so hurt and broken. I hated it. I let out a big breath and ran my head through my hair. I turned to Aro and put my hands on my hips._

"_Now what, Aro?"_

"_Now my dear, we leave."_

_He approached me and I saw Alice stiffen from a vision. Aro swung me onto his back and leaped through the front door. I looked back and saw the look of panic on her face about what I guess I'll never know. But one guess says it was about me. _

_Decisions had been made._

Trees flew by in blurs. Aro was fast; Edward was faster though. But there was no saving me now, the Cullens were captured and I was left vulnerable. There were two guards trailing us from behind. I have really made a mess and I don't know if I will survive this time. Although I had no desire to speak with Aro, there were things I needed to know from him.

"Why me? Why now?" I didn't bother shouting, I was pretty sure he would hear me and when he started laughing I was sure he did.

"My dear, you are special. It is just us now; you do not have to pretend any longer. There is no need to lie; you are among friends."

"Aro, you are a lot of things but my friend you defiantly are not." I practically spat the words at him. How dare he?! _My Friend?!_

"Isabella you keep hurting my feelings. If you know what is good for you, you will stop with all of your disrespect."

"What disrespect? Aro, I'm just telling the truth, like you wanted me to."

Then Aro had grabbed me by the back of my shirt and swung me off his back so fast that my breath had been caught in the back of my throat. My breath was then freed when Aro smashed me back into a tree, thus leaving me breathless.

As I was struggling to catch my breath, he was crushing me painfully against the scratchy, damp bark of the tree, lifting my feet from the ground. All the while he was smiling; I swear that to this day I have never known a smile before Aro's that had always caused me to shiver so violently.

"You know I was going to put you out of your misery before I got what I wanted from you but now I am going to let you suffer. Nice and slow." As he said it all I saw was blood everywhere. I shivered but glared at him.

"You won't be able to handle it, Aro."

"My dear, you should save those words for yourself." I turned my face away from the menacing smile as he let me down.

"Although you might think otherwise, I am sorry that this has to happen. You would make a wonderful vampire, Isabella." He brushed the back of his hand along my cheekbone as he spoke to me. I pulled my face away.

"Well Aro, I guess we will never know, will we?"

"No my dear, we shall never know."

I walked away from him to look at the trees. Trying to gather my bearings and trying to figure out where the hell we were.

"There is no point in running, you know that right?" I didn't bother to turn around.

"I would have to be dumb, knowing all I do, to run away from a vampire."

"You have learned a lot haven't you, Isabella? But your self-preservation is severely lacking."

"I would rather die than let those I love die. Is that a flaw of mine Aro?"

"That is a rather dramatic thing to say don't you think?"

"Why is that dramatic? You wouldn't save the ones you love? What about your wife? Would you die for her or let her die to achieve the power you desire?"

I saw it briefly before it hit me. Aro's pale hand striking me across my face surprised me. It was such a hard hit that I went flying, smashing my back into a tree. Such a hit rivaled ones received by James. As my back throbbed, he approached me and squatted so his face was on my level.

"Do not speak of things you do not know of, Isabella. It is not your business if I love my wife or not but just so your arrogance does not overwhelm you, I do love her."

"You have a funny way of showing it."

"Not all of us wear our emotions on our sleeves such as you, Isabella."

Even as he spoke it felt that god forsaken blush creep up my neck. I shifted my position and cringed. Ugh. I held back a grimace

"Ahh, you do know what I mean."

I smirked. "Aro, you do realize that you never said if you would let her die for your pursuit of power."

He leaned in, all the while glaring. I tried to shift back from him but the pain that shot through my back stopped me. It was probably one big bruise. Damn.

He took me by the arm and yanked me up. Then he started pulling me through trees at human speed.

"Isabella, there are many things you know nothing of. You have just gotten married and your whole relationship with Edward is based on lies. You have no right to talk to me about my love for my wife."

When he said Edward's name I felt my heart clench. How were the Cullens doing right now? I just hope that they haven't been reckless. I sighed.

"What are you planning? Why do you need me?"

"You will know all in good time my dear. All in good time."

"Could you be anymore vague about all this, Aro?"

"Fine my dear, I will tell you something. I need someone of your kind to achieve the amount of power I want."

"God, there are so many people who have pissed you off more than I have."

"My dear, if you stop trying to deny everything, it will all make sense."

"How will it make sense if your ideas are illogical?"

"My ideas are not illogical Isabella. We live in a world where nothing is what it seems. So we all must be prepared for the unknown."

I pulled my arm out of his steel grip.

"How are you supposed to prepare for the unknown? It wouldn't be called as such if you were informed and ready for it."

"I guess you are correct but there was certainly no way for you to prepare yourself for this. Though knowing vampires you should always expect the worst."

"You know I don't believe that Aro."

"Oh I know that you do not Isabella. That's why you are so easy to capture."

"Maybe I just knew that I had nowhere to run to."

"Nowhere that I would not find you."

I stopped walking. Up ahead the forest of trees was beginning to open up. I shoved my hands in my pockets and sighed, taking a look around.

"You know Aro, I was never good at hide and seek."

He laughed a bellowing laugh that kept on ringing through the trees of the forest.

"That is a game you would definitely lose when playing against me."

"You know you strike me as more of a cat and mouse kind of person, Aro."

"I am but there is no more time for games. Play time is over, Isabella."

Was it game over for me as well?

**A/N:**

**Ok well this chapter is just some nice fluff and a few subtle hints about what the hell is going on. :) **

**Im not good with keeping up with chapters but im trying, not hard enough aparently.**

**I think the next chapter will be whats going on with the Cullens, but idk.**

**What do you guys think i should do?**

**(In review form of course ;P )**

**Xo Jill**


End file.
